herois_do_multiverso_universofandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Heróis do Multiverso (Fanfic)
Heróis do Multiverso é uma fanfic criada por JPUnite11 que é um crossover entre séries, filmes, animes, videojogos, etc. Começou em 27 de Janeiro de 2017 e acabou em 25 de Dezembro de 2017, com 96 capítulos. 2ª Temporada: Heróis do Multiverso 2: Guerras Secretas. Próxima fanfic: Ataque Biónico em Central City. Sinopse Quando Zoom escapa da Força de Aceleração, ele percebe que não consegue dominar o Multiverso sozinho e este viaja para outras Terras juntando vilões para destruir o Multiverso. E os únicos capazes de os deter são os heróis desses respetivos mundos. Quando o perigo aumenta, esta batalha transforma-se na derradeira batalha do Bem contra o Mal. Lista de franquias que estão presentes na fanfic The Flash; Arrow; Supergirl; Legends of Tomorrow; Harry Potter; Lab Rats; Miraculous Ladybug; Once Upon a Time; Velocidade Furiosa; Jurassic Park; Transformers; Liga da Justiça; ''Austin & Ally''; Power Rangers (2017); Teen Wolf; Sonic The Hedgehog; Doctor Who; Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan); The Next Step; Dragon Ball; 007; Constantine; Death Note; Pixels; Esquadrão Suicida; H2O; Piratas das Caraíbas; Naruto Shippuden; Fairy Tail; Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X); Ansatsu Kyoshitsu (Assassination Classroom); Alvin e os Esquilos; Happy Feet; E.T. O Extraterrestre; Kamen Rider O Cavaleiro Dragão; Jessie; Liv & Maddie; Feiticeiros de Waverly Place; Shake It Up; Ghostbusters; Mortal Kombat; O Máskara; Regresso ao Futuro; Star Wars; Tartarugas Ninjas; Star Trek; Karate Kid (2010); Inspetor Gadget; Wolverine; Deadpool; Agents of SHIELD; Os Defensores; Marvel - O Justiceiro; Os Vingadores; Guardiões da Galáxia; Looney Toones. Personagens presentes na fanfic Barry Allen; Cisco Ramon; Iris West; Joe West; Caitlin Snow; Harrison Wells; Wally West; Jesse Quick; Jay Garrick; Nora Allen; Eobard Thawne; Hunter Zolomon; Savitar; Oliver Queen; John Diggle; Felicity Smoak; Thea Queen; Quentin Lance; Rene Ramirez; Curtis Holt; Rory Regan; Lyla Michaels; Tommy Merlyn; Laurel Lance; Slade Wilson; Damien Darhk; Malcolm Merlyn; Laurel Lance (Terra-2); Prometheus; Kara Danvers; Alex Danvers; J'onn J'onzz; James Olsen; Winn Schott; Mon-El; Clark Kent; Parasita; Metallo; Curto-Circuito; Indigo; Non; Reactron; Hank Henshaw; Banshee Prateada; Maxima; Mr. Mxyzpltk; Sara Lance; Ray Palmer; Martin Stein; Jefferson "Jax" Jackson; Mick Rory; Leonard Snart; Rip Hunter; Kendra Saunders; Carter Hall; Nate Heywood; Amaya Jiwe; Harry Potter (Personagem); Hermione Granger; Ron Weasley; Albus Dumbledore; Lord Voldemort; Lucius Malfoy; Bellatrix Lestrange; Adam Davenport; Bree Davenport; Chase Davenport; Leo "Francis" Dooley; Donald Davenport; Terry Perry; Douglas Davenport; Marcus; Ladybug; Cat Noir; Hawk Moth; Guitar Villain; Rogercop; Stoneheart; Emma Swan; Mary Margaret; David Nolan; Regina Mills; Henry Mills; Killian Jones; Sr. Gold; Bela; Robin Hood; Madre Superiora; Zelena; Malévola; Cruella de Vil; Ursula; Poseidon; Dominic Toretto; Letty Ortiz; Roman Pearce; Luke Hobbs; Tej; Ramsey; Owen Shaw; Deckard Shaw; Tego Leo; Rico Santos; T-Rex; Optimus Prime; Bumblebee; Jazz; Ironhide; Ratchet; Megatron; Starscream; Barricade; Bonecrusher; Blackout; Brawl; Bruce Wayne; Diana Prince; Barry Allen (Terra-52); Ciborgue; Arthur Curry; Austin; Ally; Dez; Trish; Jason Scott; Kimberly Hart; Trini Kwan; Billy Cranston; Zack Taylor; Rita Repulsa; Scott McCall; Stiles Stilinski; Lydia Martin; Liam Dunbar; Kira Yukimura; Malia Tate; Noah Stilinski; Jordan Parrish; Genocista; Cirurgião; Patologista; Sonic; Tails; Knuckles; Dr. Eggman; Doutor; Clara Oswald; Madame Vastra; Jenny Flint; Strax; Davros; Eren Jaeger; Mikasa Ackerman; Armin Arlert; Titã Colossal; Michelle; West; Eldon; Emily; Cierra; Amanda; Noah; Stephanie; Riley; James; Thalia; Giselle; Lucien; Goku; Vegeta; Cell; Majin Boo; Freeza; James Bond; John Constantine; Light Yagami; L; Ryuk; Sam Brenner; William Cooper; Ludlow Lamonsoff; Eddie Plant; Violet Van Patten; Pac-Man; Q* Bert; Lady Lisa; Donkey Kong (Pixels); Centipede; Space Invaders; Tetris; Asteroids; Floyd Lawton; Harley Quinn; El Diablo; Capitão Bumerangue; Rick Flag; Katana; Crocodilo; Amanda Waller; Cleo Sertori; Emma Gilbert; Rikki Chadwick; Jack Sparrow; Hector Barbossa; Will Turner; Elizabeth Swann; Davy Jones; Naruto Uzumaki; Sasuke Uchiha; Sakura Haruno; Kakashi Hatake; Orochimaru; Natsu Dragneel; Happy; Lucy Heartfilia; Gray Fullbuster; Erza Scarlet; Gajeel Redfox; Kenshin Himura; Shishio Makoto; Koro-Sensei; Alvin; Simon; Theodore; Dave; Ian Hawke; Mano; Gloria; E.T.; Kit Taylor; Len; Ian; Chance; Van; Pryce; Cameron; Quinn; Hunt; Chase; Kase; Nolan; Xaviax; Jessie Prescott; Luke Ross; Ravi Ross; Zuri Ross; Emma Ross; Liv Rooney; Maddie Rooney; Parker Rooney; Joey Rooney; Alex Russo; Justin Russo; Max Russo; Cece Jones; Rocky Blue; Peter Venkman; Egon Spengler; Winston Ziddemore; Ray Stantz; Slimer; Stay Puft; Raiden; Sub-Zero; Scorpion; Johnny Cage; Sonya Blade; Jax; Smoke; Kabal; Stryker; Nightwolf; Kitana; Liu Kang; Jade; Kung Lao; Shang Tsung; Quan Chi; Mileena; Sindel; Ermac; Reptile; Cyrax; Sektor; Kano; Baraka; Sheeva; Shao Kahn; Stanley Ipkiss; Marty McFly; Doc Brown; Raphael; Donatello; Michelangelo; Leonardo; April O'Neil; Bebop; Rocksteady; Baxter Stockman; Shredder; Vernon Fenwick; James T. Kirk; Spock; Rey; Finn; Poe Dameron; Han Solo; Chewbacca; Kylo Ren; Dre Parker; Sr. Han; Inspetor Gadget (Personagem); Dr. Garra; Wolverine (Personagem); Deadpool (Personagem); Phil Coulson; Melinda May; Jemma Simmons; Leo Fitz; Daisy Johnson; Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie; Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez; Jeffrey Mace; Lance Hunter; Bobbi Morse; Robbie Reyes; Aida; Matthew Murdock; Jessica Jones; Luke Cage; Danny Rand; Claire Temple; Coleen Wing; Madame Gao; Murakami; Bakuto; Sowande; Frank Castle; Tony Stark; Steve Rogers; Thor; Hulk; Clint Barton; Natasha Romanoff; Wanda Maximoff; Visão; Peter Parker; Stephen Strange; Homem-Formiga; Sam Wilson; James Rhodes; T'Challa; Nick Fury; Loki; Adrian Toomes; Venom; Doutor Octupus; Lagarto; Electro; Duende Verde; Peter Quill; Drax; Rocket Raccoon; Groot; Gamora; Mantis; Nebula; Pernalonga; Patolino. Capítulos 1. A Fuga de Zoom (27 de Janeiro de 2017). 2. O Aviso de Harry (28 de Janeiro de 2017). 3. Conquistas Perigosas (5 de Fevereiro de 2017). 4. Entra a Equipa Arrow (10 de Fevereiro de 2017). 5. Um Velho Amigo (11 de Fevereiro de 2017). 6. O Senhor das Trevas (12 de Fevereiro de 2017). 7. O Menino Que Sobreviveu (18 de Fevereiro de 2017). 8. Entra as Lendas (19 de Fevereiro de 2017). 9. De Volta Para Casa (19 de Fevereiro de 2017). 10. Ratos de Laboratório - Parte 1 (24 de Fevereiro de 2017). 11. Ratos de Laboratório - Parte 2 (25 de Fevereiro de 2017). 12. Ratos de Laboratório - Parte 3 (26 de Fevereiro de 2017). 13. Emergência na Terra-38 (27 de Fevereiro de 2017). 14. Legião do Mal (28 de Fevereiro de 2017). 15. Os Heróis de Paris (1 de Março de 2017). 16. O Ataque de Stoneheart (4 de Março de 2017). 17. Procurado (5 de Março de 2017). 18. Storybrooke (5 de Março de 2017). 19. Contos de Fadas e Super-Heróis (11 de Março de 2017). 20. Bruxa Má do Oeste (11 de Março de 2017). 21. Fendas em Central City - Parte 1 (18 de Março de 2017). 22. Fendas em Central City - Parte 2 (19 de Março de 2017). 23. Fendas em Central City - Parte 3 (25 de Março de 2017). 24. Quem é Bruce Wayne? (26 de Março de 2017). 25. Justiça Para Todos - Parte 1 (1 de Abril de 2017). 26. Justiça Para Todos - Parte 2 (2 de Abril de 2017). 27. Justiça Para Todos - Parte 3 (8 de Abril de 2017). 28. Justiça Para Todos - Parte 4 (9 de Abril de 2017). 29. O Regresso do Exterminador (15 de Abril de 2017). 30. Hora de Morfar (17 de Abril de 2017). 31. Lobisomem Adolescente (22 de Abril de 2017). 32. Os Médicos do Medo (30 de Abril de 2017). 33. As Rainhas da Escuridão (3 de Maio de 2017). 34. O Raio Azul (7 de Maio de 2017). 35. A Luta contra o Dr. Eggman (13 de Maio de 2017). 36. Fugitivos (19 de Maio de 2017). 37. Clara (21 de Maio de 2017). 38. O Ataque dos Titãs (27 de Maio de 2017). 39. Todos os Titãs Devem Morrer (28 de Maio de 2017). 40. Estúdio de Dança (3 de Junho de 2017). 41. A Batalha dos Velocistas (4 de Junho de 2017). 42. Guerreiro Lendário (10 de Junho de 2017). 43. Batalha Pela Liderança (11 de Junho de 2017). 44. A Desforra contra Cell (25 de Junho de 2017). 45. Aliados Inesperados - Parte 1 (27 de Junho de 2017). 46. Aliados Inesperados - Parte 2 (28 de Junho de 2017). 47. Aliados Inesperados - Parte 3 (30 de Junho de 2017). 48. Aliados Inesperados - Parte 4 (2 de Julho de 2017). 49. Aliados Inesperados - Parte 5 (4 de Julho de 2017). 50. A Chegada do James Bond (6 de Julho de 2017). 51. Noite das Garotas (12 de Julho de 2017). 52. Caderno da Morte em Star City (13 de Julho de 2017). 53. Deuses Caídos (15 de Julho de 2017). 54. Fim do Jogo (Game Over) (18 de Julho de 2017). 55. Os Arcaders (21 de Julho de 2017). 56. Pac-Man à Solta (25 de Julho de 2017). 57. Boss Final (29 de Julho de 2017). 58. Esquadrão (3 de Agosto de 2017). 59. Tendências Suicidas (5 de Agosto de 2017). 60. Flash de Dois Mundos (7 de Agosto de 2017). 61. 3 Pequenas Sereias (10 de Agosto de 2017). 62. Homens Mortos Não Contam Histórias (14 de Agosto de 2017). 63. Prisioneiros - Parte 1 (16 de Agosto de 2017). 64. Prisioneiros - Parte 2 (18 de Agosto de 2017). 65. Prisioneiros - Parte 3 (21 de Agosto de 2017). 66. Três Esquilos, Dois Pinguins e Um Extraterrestre (23 de Agosto de 2017). 67. Dia de Folga (26 de Agosto de 2017). 68. Kamen Riders em Central City (28 de Agosto de 2017). 69. A Fúria de Xaviax (30 de Agosto de 2017). 70. Por Ventara e pela Terra (1 de Setembro de 2017). 71. Mais adolescentes... (5 de Setembro de 2017). 72. Outras bailarinas?! (7 de Setembro de 2017). 73. Outros Feiticeiros (11 de Setembro de 2017). 74. Ataque de Fantasmas (16 de Setembro de 2017). 75. Zona Fantasma (21 de Setembro de 2017). 76. Combate Mortal (25 de Setembro de 2017). 77. Donzelas em Apuros (27 de Setembro de 2017). 78. O Imparável Máskara (30 de Setembro de 2017). 79. Resistência na Terra-1 (3 de Outubro de 2017). 80. Invasão! (7 de Outubro de 2017). 81. De Volta para o Futuro (12 de Outubro de 2017). 82. As Tartarugas Ninja (14 de Outubro de 2017). 83. Federação Starfleet (21 de Outubro de 2017). 84. Karate Kid (27 de Outubro de 2017). 85. Inspetor Gadget (Capítulo) (3 de Novembro de 2017). 86. Arma-X (4 de Novembro de 2017). 87. Universo Alternativo - Parte 1: Bem-Vindo à SHIELD (11 de Novembro de 2017). 88. Universo Alternativo - Parte 2: Motoqueiro e Aranha (18 de Novembro de 2017). 89. Universo Alternativo - Parte 3: Os Defensores (25 de Novembro de 2017). 90. Universo Alternativo - Parte 4: Flash Contra Justiceiro (2 de Dezembro de 2017). 91. Universo Alternativo - Parte 5: Vingadores Secretos (10 de Dezembro de 2017). 92. Universo Alternativo - Parte 6: Luta contra o Zoom (17 de Dezembro de 2017). 93. Renegados (19 de Dezembro de 2017). 94. Visão do Futuro (21 de Dezembro de 2017). 95. A Batalha Final (24 de Dezembro de 2017). 96. Festa de Despedida (25 de Dezembro de 2017). Playlist de músicas 1. Starset - Monster 2. Sweet - Fox On The Run 3. Thirty Seconds to Mars - Kings and Queens 4. Twenty One Pilots - Heathens 5. Ruelle - Live Like Legends 6. Imagine Dragons - Warriors 7. Kaleo - Way Down We Go 8. The Score - Unstoppable 9. Hidden Citizens - Ain´t No Grave 10. Linkin Park ft. Aoki - A Light that Never Comes 11. Skillet - Hero 12. 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa - We Own It 13. Fort Minor - Rembember The Name 14. Thirty Seconds to Mars - This is War 15. Rich Judd ft. Jesse Turnbow - Victorious 16. Demi Lovato - Confident 17. G-Easy & Kehlani - Good Life 18. Imagine Dragons, Wiz Kahlifa & Lil Wayne - Sucker For Pain 19. Starset - My Demons 20. Generdyn ft Zayde Wolf - Heroes 21. Nirvana - Come As You Are (Defenders Version) Fanfic nos sites https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/herois-do-multiverso-7832420 Categoria:Fanfics